Am I dreaming?
by Koneko.Sonja
Summary: Based on Tenten's feelings about Neji and the fact that she'll never have him more that just a friend. But, she may be wrong. Then again, she may be right. I won't tell you. I leave it to you to read it and find by yourselves. You'll be surprised..or not? However, hopefully this one-shot will get through your heart. *rated T for the language*


**Am I dreaming?**

"It's that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Well , tehnically, yes."

"If that's so , I need to announce you that it doesn't help in any ways!"

"Sheesh , you're such a pain in the ass!"

"Says who?"

"Me."

"And you are who?"

"Your fucking best friend and team-mate, dumbass!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now hurry up and heal that wound. It hurts, dammit!"

"I am sorry to tell you, but that's all I can do! It's not my fault that you left your guard down back there!"

"We were supposed to train , not to hurt each other..."

"Tenten.."

"Whatever. I don't care anymore..just..just heal that fucking wound and I'm done here."

We sat in an awkward silence until he was done healing me. It's amazing how he does that. He has so many skills and stuff and all I can do is to use a bounce of weapons and throw some punches when needed. I feel useless sometimes. But, hey, at least I'm good at something and I'm glad I have the best team ever. Well..let's just forget about the fact that Lee and Gai Sensei can make you hit your head on a wall over and over again when they start pissing you off with their youth thing.

But there's still that one person in here who is reaching the perfection. And that someone, in my case, it's Neji.

Neji, the amazing, yet reckless, genius. Why reckless? Because I can't have him.. Somehow, yes, I actually do have him...

As a good friend. And team-mate.

Nothing much.

He's , practically, just a dream that will never came true. No matter what I am doing, he'll never see me more than a friend.

End of story. End of all my hopes. End of everything that has to do with me and him as a...couple, or something.

Love. What an annoying feeling! It never comes the way you want. When you're in love, all you do is to hope. To hope that the one you love will share this emotion with you. But mostly, it doesn't happen. There are just a few eceptions and I'm aware of the fact that my case ain't one.

I mean, seriously?! Why would a cool guy like Neji love a nobody like me. I am a nobody because you don't see people trying to talk to me and other things that makes you 'popular' or whatever. And now, we're not in a romantic movie with highschool people when the most wanted guy starts falling in love with the silly not-so-popular girl that has a crush on him since elementary school. This is real life. And real life is a bitch. He's an Hyuuga, while I am just Tenten. That Tenten which after she dies you'll just remember her as a random ninja who may helped in keeping the village safe and maybe as a weapon meister. Nothing much. Fullstop.

Sometimes I just wish I never met him. It's not his fault, but...he makes me suffer...he makes me sad. That all just because I know that I won't ever be able to reach his heart in the way I dream to. He's...he's so much far away...even right now it's right beside me.

Wait! He's right besie me and...he's waving his hand in front of my face.. What the hell?!

"Oi, Tenten! Are you with me?"

"Huh?" I shook my head dragging myself back in the reality. "Whah..What happened..Why..."

"You suddenly started gazing out. Are you feeling alright?"

"Myeah...I guess so.. Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts..."

"Is something bothering you?" he looked at me with a stern face. But, behind that I saw a track of care and worry in his pale eyes... Those eyes... Those white eyes.. They made me wonder how it is like to get through Neji and see what he actually feels. And sometimes, like now, they let me wander a bit in his emotions. But not enough. Not enough to see his true colours.

...

"Tenten ?"

...

"Tenten, is somehing wrong?"

...

"Hey! Are you in there?"

Nothing.

I couldn't speak. My mounth hung a little open and my brown irises were fixim his snow-like ones. I felt my cheeks heat up, maybe I was blushing madly red. But despite that, my body was cold. It freeze. Just like that. I was sitting down on a chair, both of my hands in my lap and my chestnut hair rolling down my back and my shoulders, it being no longer in its buns. I couldn't move any inch. For a moment, I thought I was no longer breathing. But I was...heavely.

In other words, yes, I was speechless. Why? Because my mind stopped actually working and just let me fly through him. I don't know how or why, but I could see a part of his true self. And it's...it's wonderful. HE is wonderful. And now I know. I know that he's not just a insensitive genius. He cares. He actually cares about a lot of things and he's concerning himself about..about me.

No. It can't be. Or maybe...yeah, maybe he really gives a damn about me..but in a friendly way...as expected.

I suddenly gasped. I felt strong hands on my shoulders. And then I felt myself being shook a bit. I got back to the oh-not-that-beautiful-as-my-own-Paradise life, reality..whatever it was. It doesn't matter rigt now.

And finally I could move. I abruptly sat up and I don't even have a clue why but...I ran. I just ran like a fool..not that I actually was one. A lovesick fool maybe?

"What am I doing?" I leaned down a three as I reached the forest. My vision begun blurry and I drowned my eyes in water. No. That's not water. That's crying. I was fucking crying! And I couldn't stop. The tears were just rolling down my face and I really didn't bothered wiping them.

"Tenten, dammit! What the hell are you doing? Why are you crying?" To be honest, that's what I'm asking myself too.

"I-I don't know." Right now I was sobbing and I couldn't even look up to see who am I talking to. But I already knew. I recognised his voice. Neji. When did he get here and how did he find me..?

And then again I felt the same strong hands on me. But no, this time they weren't shaking my shoulders in an attempt to wake me up from DreamsLand. Those hands were cupping my face and their tumbs were making soft circles on my cheeks trying to calm me down and to confort me. Which went well. I was begining to stop the tears fall and my muscles relaxed. If Neji's hands weren't there to keep me in place, I would have collapsed to the ground and my face would be right now kissing the 'lovely' grass.

Well, my face wasn't kissing the grass or anything, but...I sensed something pressing my lips. Another pair of lips.

Mmmm. So good! So sweet!

What..what is going on? Am I..am I kissing Neji? Well, maybe I am, but, most important..is he the one who started it in the first place? Is he doing this because of an accident, or because of conforting me, or because he felt like doing this...wanting to do it?

_Oh. No time for questions, Tenten! Just fully enjoy te moment, girl!_ I lost the track of time and my head refused to work anymore and I presume our lips connected for at least one minute. I didn't even realised when our lips danced or when he sucked passionately my upper lip. And that's not all.. His hands moved from my face down my waist keeping me still as my arms hung around his neck. I sincerely expected this more fierce, because Neji seems that kind of 'hungry' type when it comes to stuff like this. But, it was actually really candy-like..I mean..sweet and passionate..oh, I want more!

There's no words to describe this. It's too havenly, too precious to waste the time thinking about perfect words.

Action. Action is the base.

In no time, his forehead was pressed against mine, his eyes closed, breathing heavy..as I was doing as well.

"Tenten.." Oh, I might not realised it until now, but the way he says my name in a silky, yet husky, way..it's ..it's... It's this Heaven? Am i dead already? Am I dreaming?

"Shesh..I can't belive it.." I just spoke...finally. Finally I had the guts to say a sentece.

"Huh?"

"I can't believe what just happened.. Did we kiss, Neji?"

He closed the gap between and made our lips dance again. I guess that was a "yes". And, mmm, that's also an "I fucking love you." moan escaping from his mouth. Ohh, better than words.

And, off the record.

"I love you too, Neji."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this and I am sincerely sorry if there's any gramatical mistakes or misspelled words, but I am not a native English speaker and I don't really pay too much attention while writting. Anyways, If you liked it, please review! I want to see what you're thinking about my story. :3**


End file.
